Memories
by LittleFreakyO.o
Summary: We all know Sam and Danny are perfect for each other, but what if they weren't? Sam goes through some of the memories she had with him to try and find out what went wrong. warning: OOC, well i think so. rated T for language.


_**Oharro againz! :3**_

_**New fanfic, felt like doing some fluffy DxS shit. Well, its not real fluffy, to be honest. I felt like writing something heartbreaking. Like angsty. I'm just in that kinda mood. **_

_**I KNOW, I KNOW, Danny and Sam are meant to last forever and ever and ever... etc but what would happen if they didn't?**_

_**Summary: Sam is remembering significant moments in her's and Danny's relationship, trying to find the moment where it all went wrong, and significant moments after, and how it changed her. **_

_**Sorry, its really OOC, and if they were both just plain, normal teenagers. :3**_

**_by the way, i don't own danny phantom. Butch Hartman does. if i did there would be waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay more episodes. _**

_I looked at him, and i didnt know i he was looking at me or someone else, but i knew as i looked into those eyes and saw him, i knew that he was born to be a star._

_I also realised what i had been trying to deny myself ever since my ex left me. _

_I loved him. _

_But he could never know. We were strained enough as it was. _

_And every time i saw him, i would hold back those tears. _

_I would keep him away from my fears. _

_I knew i never meant that much to him. _

_I was the best friend, and thats all that i would ever be to him. _

_So why do i keep tearing myself apart like this? _

_He looked my way, and i smiled. He had absolutely no idea the power he had over me. _

_He smiled as well, and waved. _

_My heart skipped a beat. Was he waving to me?_

_Out of the corner of my eye i saw three people wave back - his sister and parents. _

_"Danny!" they yelled out as he came over to them._

_My hopes crumbled. _

_He never noticed me. I was just another person. _

_He had gotton what he wanted from me, and now it was time to show no interest again. _

_I almost burst into tears, realising that he had me wound around his little finger. Again. _

_*haha, does that mean we're only gunna last three weeks? (:*_

_-Sends message- _

_I'm laughing externally, but in the back of my mind, I'm wondering what he's gunna say._

_-Receives message-_

_*no way! We're gunna last for ages and ages and apes and ages!*_

_He kissed me lightly on the cheek. I giggled, and he blushed. _

_"i love you." he said and smiled. I blushed even redder than him. _

_The bell rang, and we got up to leave. I went to walk to my class, _

_but he grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. _

_He wrapped his arms around me and i wrapped mine around his. _

_"i really do." he said, and i went even redder. _

_He laughed as the second bell went. _

_We were both late for class. He let go of me and we went our seperate ways. _

_I walked into 4th period english, and Dani smiled at me. _

_"have fun with Danny?" she said. I giggled. _

_"how'd you notice?" i said and laughed. _

_"coz, you're always bright red whenever you've just been with him."_

_We were sitting in his car, and i could just tell that there was something he was desperate to say, but he wasnt._

_So i waited. We sat there in silence, while he deliberated. He suddenely dropped his hands from his head._

_"i.. Think we should just be friends." he said and looked at me. _

_It took me all of a second to catch onto what he meant. How did i not see it coming? I knew i was never good enough for him, and this only proved me right. _

_I felt my eyes welling up. The last thing i wanted to do was cry. But when i looked at him, his face twisted in agony - but i dont know, it could've just been a sympathy trick - as the first of many tears burst out. _

_"i just want to be friends. The best of friends. Promise me we will?" he asked. I nodded, unable to say anything, just another round of tears. I never meant to keep that promise. I could feel that steel knife starting to cut its way into my throat. _

_"and when i get my new car, you promise me you'll come for a ride? Pinky promise?" he said to me, and held out his pinky. I shook it, knowing that it would be the only pinky promise i would ever break. I mean, was it really that bad a thing? How many promises did he make to me? and how many of them did he just break?_

"_do you want to go home? Or do you want to stay here a bit longer?" he said and another round of tears burst out. _

"_take me home." I said with what little dignity i had left. _

"_are you sure?" he said. I only nodded. _

_He started the car, and started to drive. He tried to make conversation, but i didn't say anything. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. _

_I felt the car inch faster and faster, and i looked over at the speedometer. He was going 140km/h._

"_holy shit, slow the fuck down!" i yelled at him. _

"_relax." He said. "i know these roads." I cringed. He may know the roads, but how could he know if something would run out in front of us? How would he know if a car randomly turned in front of us? We were at a part f the mountain where it was near impossible to tell where the next bend was, and what was around that corner. I have never feared for my safety as much as i had at that one moment in time. _

"_trust me." He continued, then delibereated to himself. "hmm. Famous last words. Trust me." _

_I cringed again. That was the worst part. He made so ammny promises to me that he would never hurt me, and he had just broken every sngle one of them. And i had trusted him with my heart and soul, and i wasn't sure i even had them anymore. I think i had left them at the top of the mountain. _

_It was strange though. As much as i feared for my life at that particular moment, i couldn't care less. Let them hit us, i thought to myself. There wasn't really anything to live for anymore anyway. _

_He ahd decided that i wasn't good enough for him, and i knew that now my whole world was going to come crashing down around me. _

_And i wasn't sure i really cared. All knew, was at that exact moment in time, that the next year or so of my life was going to be extrememly uncomfortable. And extremely painful. Especially if he meant it when he snaid he wanted to be "best friends."_

_I wanted someone to come around that corner and hit the car and kill me. Not him. Not us. Just me. _

_Even after everything that ha happened, i didn't think that he deserved to die. I knew that i wanted to, wracked with guilt and pain. But he didn't. He only did what he thought was best for him. And if it meant getting rid of the psycho-clingy girlfriend. I was never worth it. _

_He looked at me. _

"_keep your eyes on the road." I said and looked out the window, not daring to look at him again for fear i would burst into tears again. _

_He was finally at the bottom of the mountain, and he slowed down, but we were still speeding as we drove through town, the small town disappearing as soon as it came. _

_He turned into my street, and i felt the tears running down my face. I was waiting for him to yell out "joking!" but he never did. As we got closer to my house, he looked at me and slowed down majorly. _

"_are you going to keep your promises?" he said sternly. I nodded, knowing that these were just lies. "and you'll still pay me that $10?" he said. _

_I nodded again, and he looked slightly happier as he pulled up at my house. My sister and cousin were on the front lawn playing footy. _

_He stopped the car, and i went to get out. _

"_talk to me soon." He called out. _

"_don't count on it." I muttered to myself, a fresh wave of tears forming at my eyes as i slammed the door to my first heartbreak. _

"_how's your boyfriend?" my cousin asked slyly. I just shook my head at him, tears straming out my eyes._

"_whats wrong?" my sister said worriedly. _

"_ex. Ex-boyfriend." I choked out, then continued walking. _

_I slammed the front door of my house and stomped up the stairs. I walked into the loungeroom, where my mum was sitting in front of the computer. _

"_whats wrong?" she said when she took in my face. I couldn't say anything. I just kept crying. _

"_he didn't." She said. I just broke down on the couch and just cried. _

_And all i could hear was the sound of a car speeding away as fast as it could. _

_As she sung that song, i closed my eyes, and let the pain engulf me. _

_For those few seconds, i knew exactly how she had felt. _

_I looked down from her, and stared into his eyes. _

_And i realised i knew exactly what she meant. _

_A tear escaped my eye._

_She ran down the list of facebook friends, _

_and my heart stopped when i noticed he wasnt there. _

_This tore me apart. What the hell had i done to deserve this? Nothing, exactly. _

_You just sit there, and continue lying to me. _

_And i'll sit here and pretend its not hurting me._

_He slammed on the brakes right as i turned around. _

_The second i saw who it was, my fear turned into anger, and i screamed out in frustration. His car had stopped millimetres in front of me. I kicked the front towbar and screamed. _

_"watch where you're fucking going, loser!" i yelled then stormed off. _

_was he that desperate to do away with me?_

_It was at this point when i had realised i had had enough. _

_The pain that shot through me every time someone said his name, or i saw him e.t.c was like a knife turning slowly in my throat. _

_My heart had stopped hurting, for it had gone numb. _

_I didnt want anything at all to do with him anymore. It was ok, i guess._

_He was leaving at the end of term. _

_And he deleted me off facebook, so there was no way of me seeing him there anymore. _

_I could avoid him. I knew how to. Put it into practice and i'll be perfect. _

_Either one works. I just want to be happy again. Or am i not allowed that?_

_**Bewms! Theres we goes. **_

_**I know it doesn't make much sense, sorry. They're just random moments in time. random memories. They've all happened to me in the past month. The break up one was the hardest to write, it was extremely painful to revisit that moment. Yeah, i'll admit it. It's a kinda of a fuck-youfic to my ex. Shhh though. Sorry i had to put Danny and Sam through that. Love yous :3**_

_**R&R? Please? No flames, or Dani's gunna kill you with her ghost powers :3**_

_**Message me here if you need me to explain anything. **_

_**Love yous :3**_

_**Kthnksbai.. :3**_


End file.
